


A Special Day

by Jsayra



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsayra/pseuds/Jsayra
Summary: A fox focused on his thoughts and a confused bunny with a thousand questions. This week is lived with several emotions until the big day arrives. Before that day, Nick asks Judy for help for a gift. He wants something special to give to the female who helped him through the past 6 months he have been with her and for that, he asks her partner for help.When Nick was asked who the present would be, the fox responds that she will know who the female is to whom the gift will be given, leaving a bunny sad and jealous. Well, Nick, omit the truth. Because the female he wants to conquer is already helping him with the present in question.~~~Zootopia doesn't belong to me. The Rigths goes to disney.





	1. A Special Day ~ First Part

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wanted this to be a one-shot. Well I keep writing and writing so I will put this a little story.
> 
> So, hope you liked it xD

**_First Part_ **

               There was still a week left for the day in question. The excitement of mammals, especially females, could be seen in the eyes of others. The shops, restaurants and even a few streets of Zootopia were decorated for the great occasion. Away from all this excitement was a thoughtful fox. From his elbow on the car window, his dark glasses hid a look lost in the infinity. One cheek leaned mercilessly on a paw. From his lips, he let out a disconcerting sigh.

In the face of the partner's reaction, something that had lasted, more or less two days in a row, violet eyes, from time to time, escaped the road and fixed themselves on the fox at her side. _What was wrong with him?_ This week they had been posted to patrol the streets of Zootopia and there was no reason for such a reaction on her partner. _Something was escaping her, but what was it?_ She thought.

"You do not need to worry, Carrots. This will pass." He looked at her sideways. The sudden break in silence startled Judy. She did not answer, keeping her attention on the road again.

               Violet eyes roamed every nook and cranny of the busy streets, and she smiled serenely, when she noticed the windows of the decorated shops. In addition, she had already been aware of some excitement and anticipation of that day by her co-workers who, on several occasions, she picks up random conversations about what would be the best gift to offer the other half. Judy had never been so adept at such a feast. It was not that she had not already offered a special gift to someone other than her family, but usually that day was celebrated with the family, especially those who were still living in their parents' home. A cake decorated by the occasion itself and cookies, was the gift she offered to her parents and brothers and sisters. However, this, particular year, Judy had already thought of doing something for her partner. Obviously for her it had a great meaning, but she would give the gift to him for his great work and for being an exceptional friend. She might even say what she felt for him, but by then she'd be left with the first choices. She took a deep breath. Suddenly, something broke her thoughts. Her eyes went to Nick who now drank his coffee. _No, he could not!_ She thought.

One foot deep in the brake was enough for a forward swing and a strong pull against the back of the seat. In the middle of that, the coffee was saved by luck, because of Nick's quick reaction to grab it with both paws for the coffee not spill.

"Can you explain what that was for?" He frowned at her.

"Sorry. Red light!" She stretched the finger of her paw and pointed, through the glass, to the signal. Nick watched the gesture with his eyes, confirming if it was true. He snorted and returned to his original position.

"More attention on the road, Carrots!" And returned to his attention in infinity.

               Meanwhile, Judy put her foot back on the accelerator when the signal turned green, and once more fell into her thoughts. Is it because of Valentine's Day? No, it could not be. Nick would have told her if he had someone special, right? Or not? In the last 6 months together, they've been through a lot and their friendship really got stronger. However, when they finished one shift, they would mostly spend the nights together, taking one or the other late. After they said goodbye, would he have anyone? It is a fact to point out that he was always opening his mouth in the mornings, but she thought that it would be because of the series that he accompanied or for simply being entertained with other things and not with a female. Not that it has not crossed her mind, after all he was well coveted among his colleagues, so it would be outside the department as well. _Who was she to leave him in that state?_ Judy closed her eyes for seconds and took a deep breath. She would ask later. Although she do not want to hear any response on that.

               That same day, more in the afternoon, they finished the shift. Judy parked in the park outside the ZPD. Although at lunch she had the fox she knew back, as soon as they entered the car again to continue the work, he returned to the lost fox on the horizon, and silence followed them most of the time. They entered the apartment and headed for the reception. Clawhauser was, as always, entertained with his cell phone. Aside from his first passion being the donuts, the second was the already seen and repeated Gazelle videos.

"Good afternoon, Benjamin." Judy greeted him cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Judy." He returned it with the same infectious air. But this contagious joy passed beside Nick, who, after greeting the cheetah, turned away from them toward the department canteen. At such a strange attitude, Clawhauser leaned forward and whispered.

"What's wrong with ours, breaking hearts?" Judy laughed at the nickname that was already known to all the officers because of a few conversations about the females in the corridors reaching ears that should not cross.

"I do not know." She shrugged her shoulders until she could no longer see the fox figure. "It's been like this, more or less, for two days."

"Um ..." Clawhauser straightened and brought a paw to his plump, thoughtful chin. "Does it have to be with Valentine's Day?"

"I also thought the same, but that's an issue where I cannot give you a right answer."

"If his expression does not fare much with those of some of our officers, I'd say that is because of that particular day, but ..." He stopped and suddenly a cry came from his lips, startling Judy and the mammals passing by. "Do not tell me that he will finally tell you how he feels about you? Oh, that would be fabulous." Clawhauser brought his paws to his cheeks, squeezing them.

"What nonsense!" Judy folded her arms and closed her eyes to the cheetah. Deep inside, she wanted Nick's reaction to be that.

"Oh, no ... no ... no, Judy. It's not nonsense. I've noticed how he looks at you."

"Huh ..." she turned her attention to him, arching an eyebrow, not uncrossing her arms. "Then explain to me what kinds of looks this is, Officer Clawhauser?"

"With passion." Simple answer. A thump in the heart. "His gaze shines when he looks at you." Okay, she had to admit that what he was telling her, despite being a real nonsense, was leaving her with an unusual heat.

"Ah, Clawhauser. I think you're exaggerating a bit, don’t you? "

"Of course not. Besides, Officer Hopps, I'm not the only one with this opinion."

"Who else has this opinion?"

"All our colleagues."

"WHAT?" The cry she gave could be heard throughout in all department. In addition to that it also provided small scares to the mammals that passed by. Clawhauser was the only one who did not show great 'panic' at such a manifestation, continuing to speak.

"Even the boss cheers for you guys in his way."

"No, this cannot be happening." Judy's chest filled and emptied. The whole conversation was making her more and more embarrassed. _Even the boss?_ She thought. "Let's be reasonable here, Benjamin." She turned to him and uncrossed her arms, gesticulating them nervously as she spoke. "Are you not exaggerating a bit about this?"

"Nop, not at all." It was Clawhauser's turn to fold his arms and shake his head.

"I think you guys are making a movie where it does not exist."

"Judy, my dear, it is only you who do not see what reality is in front of you. Your mind is always focused on work and that littles things like this pass through you."

"This attitude of his in these two days, there must be something else."

"What's the problem if my suspicions are correct?" Clawhauser arched an eyebrow. "After all, you too ..." he cut the words out abruptly as he saw the fox figure reappearing behind the canteen door.

"Still here, Fluff? We have to get paperwork done." He said quietly. In his paw, a glass with juice rested.

Judy's ears surged through the warm, initially slight, for a blistering fire as soon as she saw Nick.

"Sorry, Nick. Let’s go!” She managed to say, quickly turning her gaze to the floor. She hurried past him to the stairs, beginning to climb them, without even saying farewell to Clawhauser.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick questioned in confusion, staring his friend aside and his thumb pointing at his partner. Benjamin merely shrugged, giving an answer that 'I do not know'. His attention was again focused on the videos of Gazelle that were before they interrupted him.

The next two hours were a torment to the little bunny. In her mind, Clawhauser's words did not cease to haunt her. Sitting in the chair facing her desk, the paperwork in front of her was almost finished. Yet she still felt her ears and cheeks warm. Although the weather outside was cold, she felt quite warm. Behind her, the fox looked better. The papers in front of him were almost full and the paperwork that had been previously untidy was now well stacked in one corner.

"Carrots?" He called her, breaking the silence. At the name he called, Judy was startled, and her ears snapped.

"Yes?" She replied, not even turning the chair toward him. Again, her heart began to beat at an alarming rate. _Dam you, Clawhauser! You and that stupid suspicion!_ She cursed him with all her teeth.

"I wanted to ask you something and I wish you were as honest as I could with me."

Then Judy turned her chair with a raised eyebrow.

"When was I not honest with you, Nick?"

"That's not what I meant ... Ah ..." He scratched his head and then clenches his paws together. "I need a woman's opinion."

 _Okay...that was getting weird._ She thought

"What opinion?"

"I need to know, in addition to flowers, heart-shaped balloons and chocolates, what do you females like to receive on Valentine's Day?" His attention dropped to the floor, finding it interesting at the moment.

 _Okay! First, Clawhauser, you do not even know how wrong you are. Second, who was she?_ Judy wanted to slap the cheetah and herself for hoping.

"And may I know who the female in question is?" She hoped that Nick had not noticed that her question had come out in a rather rude way. She soon noticed that no, since the floor really should have something more interesting than him looking at it.

"Carrots, do not get me wrong, but I want to talk to her first, and then you're free to ask any questions you want."

The urge to cry was overwhelming. She knew perfectly well that Nick would inevitably fall in love with someone. She also knew that he would not fail to be her friend and companion, but the night out would end and seeing him only at work was not in her plans nor in the future. Swallowing the knot that insisted on straining in her throat, she questioned.

"Can I just know how long you've been liking this female, Nick?" Again, Nick did not look at her. He kept staring at the ground and answered it as if it had been the one who had asked him the question.

"About 5/6 months?" He seemed to struggle on the date.

"In addition to the ordinary gifts, you can always offer something she always uses. Maybe a necklace or a bracelet. Anything that…"

"Oh, wait!" He lifted a paw in front of her. Then he deviated and grabbed a block and a pencil. He turned again and handed her the things. "Write, please."

Judy stared at him in confusion but decided to do as he asked. He would have her honest opinion of the present, for she would write what she wanted him to offer her whether or not it was on Valentine's Day. Maybe the tastes of the female in question might be alike, but there was one particular necklace she wanted and a lot, and then decided to write in detail, as it was. She could be lucky, and the other one did not like the present. After a few seconds, she put the pencil on the block and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and his eyes read the discretion. "This will help me a lot. Thanks again, Carrots." _Perfect._ The plan he had thought went perfectly. The necklace had been in his mind for some time and he had seen his partner admire him, after one of his rounds on the streets, at the lunch break. But he wanted confirmation that it was really that necklace in question.

"You're welcome." She replied, "I hope she likes it." She put on the most forced smile she'd ever made.

"Well, we have to finish this paperwork." He stiffened and turned the chair, focusing his attention on the papers again.

When the back of the chair welcomed her, her façade fell, giving way to a sad and desolate expression. It was from this that she would lose her Nick forever.

**_End of the first part._ **


	2. A Special Day ~ Second Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guys ^^
> 
> So, i plan to wrote 3 chapters, but let's see if will be the exact 3 chapter.  
> Now, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Second Part :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy =)

               The next day it awoke equally cold and accompanied by heavy rain. The wind was insistent, and lightning danced in the sky. Nick was already at the ZPD. Sitting in front of his desk, the coffee rested beside him. In his paw, the little gift he'd bought on the way to the department. He had warned his partner that he would go to ZPD early, so there would be no need to pick him up, at least that morning, as usual. His emerald green eyes rested intently on the small red box adorned with a white bow. The necklace was beautiful and had not been as so expensive as he thought it would be. He decided to buy a postcard and a rose with the money left over. The postcard was simple and blank. He wanted to be the one to write on it.

_Judy ..._

               Already for a few months, and he did not lie when she questioned him about how long he had liked this female, that the presence of his partner in the rounds in the streets and in the cases that were delivered to them, moved a little with his interior. At first, he was very grateful that she had helped him in the situation he was in. Well, when she insisted on taking him along with her in the case she was solving, he did not find much of a joke, but now he thanked her for she crossed his path. Two months at her side and the feeling evolved a bit from friendship to something else. Doubts between the confusion of feelings were withdrawn between the third and fourth month together. When he saw her in the mornings, he had to look at his chest to see if the beating of his heart was seen on his chest. Taking a deep breath, he opened a drawer of his desk and put the gift, postcard, and rose in it, closing the drawer again. The gift had to be delivered on a special place. The two of them alone, with no mammals nearby and 'mistrustful'

               Unlike Nick, who was in a good mood compared to the previous two days, a rabbit does not have the same disposition. A fist clenched tightly, it fell on the large button of her alarm, silencing it, abruptly. Two paws covered a tired face with dark circles under the eyes.

_Argh...dam you Clawhauser and Nick for that conversations!_

She screamed in her mind. If he had slept two hours, it had been too much. The words of Nick and Clawhauser tormented her mind all the holy night, and when she could fall asleep, the damn alarm decided to wake her up. She took a deep breath and turned away the sheets, sitting on the edge of the bed. Two paws rested on the firm mattress. Two violet eyes was positioned on the wooden floor.

_Who is she, Nick?_

               Her insides told her it might be her, but a little voice said it was impossible. She turned her head to her left side toward the fat, red letters of her alarm clock. Half past five in the morning. She was only on duty at seven in the morning. Long enough to deal with her morning hygiene and go through the store near the department to buy something she had seen the day before that would be of help for what she would prepare to offer her partner.

               At ZPD, many of the officers began to arrive. The silence of a completely deserted hall gave way to the parallel conversations between officers, strides from side to side and the excitement of females for the day was approaching. The clock was now seven-thirty in the morning, and Judy had arrived in the apartment forty minutes earlier. When she opened the large main revolving door, she saw that Clawhauser was not in the reception. She thanks for that. Not that she did not like to see Chita's joy in the morning, but as she carried a bag in her paws, a thousand questions would be asked, and she was not able to answer any of them. She strode to the ladies' room. Once, she stripped off her casual clothes and traded them for the police uniform. When she finished, she grabbed the bag again and left. Again, in the hall, she was surprised by two of her colleagues who, without any explanation, took one of her wrists and literally dragged her into the department canteen, seated her at one of the tables. One of the colleagues sat down in front of her, another stood beside the female that was seating and folded her arms.

"I apologize to the 'kidnapping' subject, but we need to talk to you seriously." The colleague in front of her said. At such words, Judy raised a confused eyebrow. "We want certain answers to our questions." A pause. Two green eyes were staring at her.

_Oh, gods ..._

Judy rolled her eyes. She was not going to leave soon.

"First, what is your relationship with Officer Wilde?" _Okay, why does not the question surprise me?_ Judy thought, folding her arms.

"Simply, partners!"

"I do not think so." The female next to her, cut the rabbit's words coldly. "Six months together and you tell me you guys are just partners?"

"And what's the problem?" Her violet eyes darted from the wolf to the cheetah in front of her.

"What are your feelings for Nick?"

"Huh ..."

"I'll be more direct. You like him?"

"As a friend, yes." Not that she would reveal that she felt anything else.

"Liar! Ugh!" The wolf said coldly, making a 'tsk' at the words of the bunny.

"Sorry?" Judy's nose twitched.

"Does he like you?" The cheetah interfered, breaking the tension created seconds ago.

"Not that I know!" Judy shrugged.

One paw, furiously, rested firmly on the wooden table. Eyebrows together, the wolf curved slightly inches from Judy's nose.

"Direct answers were asked."

"And I'm giving them."

"You're contradicting them."

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening from the canteen made the wolf straighten up again. Judy turned her attention to who would be the mammal who was coming in there and jumped for joy when she saw who he was.

"Carrots?" He said confusedly as he noticed his partner.

"Hello?!" she waved at him.

"What up?"

"Nothing ... too much." She disguised herself and turned her attention back to the wolf and the cheetah.

The two females looked like statues compared to a few seconds ago. Realizing that Nick's presence affected them enough, she jumped out of the chair and ran with open arms, hugging a fox even more confused by her partner's reaction. She released herself and gave him a wider smile than she had ever given.

"You cannot imagine how happy I am to see you here!"

"Huh ..." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Come with me." She grabbed him by one of his paws and walked to the table where the females were. She stopped as she approached the chair. "Now, go up." Judy's expression changed completely. Eyebrows together, the smile a few seconds ago completely disappeared, and a stretched arm like a finger pointed at the seat confused an even more fox that was not noticing anything.

"Why, Carrots?"

"No questions. Go up," she ordered.

Not wanting to see her partner more irritated than she already was, he stepped past her and sat up. His emerald-green eyes rested on the females in front of him.

"Huh ... what's wrong with them?" He questioned, shifting his attention back to his partner with a smile on her lips and paws behind her back.

"Oh, it's perfectly natural, Nick."

"Can you be more specific, please?"

"You'll see next." She turned her back and started walking back toward the door.

"Huh ... Carrots?" He called out.

"Sorry Nick, but the questions are for you and not for me." She turned to him and answered him. "I wish you the best luck in the world. Goodbye." And she left the canteen, leaving the fox entirely in the paws of two madly in love females.

Nick swallowed hard after realizing what it was about.

"Huh ... Hello?" The words came out with an effort, and fear seized him when he saw that the females had wide smiles on their lips.

               For an hour in the office, Judy read a small magazine and took notes on a notebook. The magazine contained more detailed information of what she wanted to prepare before February 14. Some of the ingredients she had but would have to pass in the grocery store to buy others for the makeup of what she wanted to do. Concentrating on what she was doing, she was startled by the sudden door being slammed open and a winding fox reappeared.

"CARROTS!" He shouted angrily.

Judy's violet eyes met Nick's figure and burst out laughing.

"It doesn’t funny!" He said, entering and closing the door behind him, going towards to his partner.

Two paws rested on the arms of the chair. Their noses were inches apart. Two eyebrows together could have made Judy regretful, but his moodiness and his figure were being difficult to control a laughter.

"Oh, come on, Don Juan! Give them a discount." She wiped away a tear that kept on running down her cheek when she laughed.

Nick took a deep breath and swerved, dropping into his defeated chair.

"Look what they did?"

Judy laughed even more. A fact that such a state should have made her sad but did the opposite. The uniform shirt had the first three buttons broken. She calculated that they had 'fought' for him. On the ears, cheeks muzzle, and Judy half closed her eyes checking if his lips had too, but found that was not the case, and arms, the red lipstick marks that they should have painted them for the occasion. The waistband of his pants had been loosened like the button, and Judy figured it was the last straw and he managed to escape their ‘brutality’.

"It's love week, my Love."

"They abused me, my dear!" His nostrils flared angrily. He crossed his arms.

"Do not be dramatic." Judy had calmed her laughter. "When their 'crush' is on front of them, it's natural."

"They're crazy," he countered.

Judy laughed more softly and turned the back of the chair to a completely angry Nick. She opened the drawer by her side and from there, removed a small sewing kit she always had with her in cases of emergency and a handkerchief. She got up from her chair, put the small case and tissue on the seat, and dragged the chair with her to stand beside her partner. Then she picked up her things again, knelt in the seat, and opened the small box.

"I'll treat you." She smiled at him, pulling out a blue line and a needle from inside the box.

"I know you do, Fluff." He smiled back at her.

 

**_End of the second part._ **


	3. A Special Day ~ Third Part

Nick's head was leaning against the chair. With his eyes closed, he tried to calm a racing heart at all costs. Judy was very close. In fact, if he turned his muzzle, his lips could be touched without any effort. The temptation was enormous, but he simply restrained it. Apart from that, Judy's attention was focused on the buttons, or so she appeared. Her heart was beating at an uncontrolled pace. Although she was careful not to touch a muscled chest in front of her, her body reacted differently, making her inhale the urge to touch him. Silence accompanied the actions of both. The first button and the second button were stitched without problem. In the third, Judy had to cut the line. She crouched down before the box and grabbed the line, unwrapping it and tearing it apart. After the knot, the tip of the needle was threaded into the holes of the button, beginning to fix it.

"Carrots?" Nick interfered with the silence but kept the eye contact on the white ceiling.

Judy winced at his voice.

"Yes, Nick?" She answered quietly, concentrating on what she was doing.

"What if she does not have the same feelings for me?"

"Why the doubt?"

"I don’t know!" A shrug. "Insecurity?" Nick sighed. _He knew perfectly well what he felt, but if Judy only saw him as a partner and nothing more?_ He knew she could read expressions very well and lately it seemed that even minds she could read. Instead, he could differentiate many of his partner's attitudes, but what he really wanted was not easy to ‘see’.

"Nick ..." she finished putting the button on the right place. After cutting the line and putting the needle in the box, closing it, she left the chair to her desk. "I ask again. What makes you doubt it?" She said, keeping her back to the fox as she reopened the drawer and put the box away. Then she picked up the bottle of water on her desk and went back to her knees on the seat, but before, she set the chair in front of him. She opened the bottle, poured some water over the handkerchief, and closed the bottle again, resting it at her knees.

"Fear." He was sincere.

"We're all afraid of rejection," she said. Straightening her body, she lifted a paw to the face of the fox, beginning to wipe the lipstick, first of his cheeks. Meanwhile, his eyes stayed elsewhere. "We are free to love whoever we want, but we do not know if this love will be repaid. It's the reality." The marks on his cheeks disappeared, now she passed to his ear.

"I really do love her."

 _Oh no! Please, Nick, not those words!_ Judy's mind struggled hard against the tears that wanted to start forming. Struggling to keep up a conversation without a shaky voice, she focused even more attention on what she was doing and helped immensely keep those emerald green eyes out of her eyes.

"Well ..." The knot in her throat was swallowed hardly. "Do not suffer in anticipation."

"Yes, but ..." Now it was that Judy wanted to run away from the office and did not care that bad weather was out there, but the rain would help her.

Their muzzles were inches apart. If someone was there and accidentally pushed the chair, the kiss would be powerful and magnificent, just like an initial shock and a quick detour. Since that was not the case, Judy clumsy and felt herself blush, turned her head lower, grabbing the bottle again and opening it to pour some more water to wipe the lipstick from his chest. In a sudden reaction, Nick arched a confused eyebrow. _What was that?_ He had seen a slight change in the color of her partner's ears. Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense and strange.

"Huh ... Fluff?" He began.

"Mmm ..." she murmured, closing the bottle again.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Judy nodded positively and began to wipe Nick's chest. When her paw, over her handkerchief, touched her partner's hard, strong muscles, she swallowed and began to feel warm again.

"Do you like anyone?" _Oh, by the gods. Tell me what I did so wrong to be in a situation like these._ She rolled her eyes warily. She decided to be honest.

"Yes, why?" She shuddered.

"Mmm ... out of curiosity." He propped an elbow on the arm of the chair and closed his paw, resting his chin on it. His eyes went against the door. He made an effort to be serene, but his interior was boiled over. _Who was he? Oh, no, no! No way that another mammal would take his Judy from him. Not in a million years would he let such a thing happen._

"And why this sudden curiosity?" She smiled at him in a crooked smile. However, she had just finished cleaning all the lipstick marks.

"I noticed the magazines on the table. Then I asked."

"Oh, are you jealous?"

"No!" Okay, the 'no' came out with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Nick, whatever you want." Judy shrugged and got off the chair. Clutching the bottle, she went back to her desk.

               Finally, the day long awaited by all females, and even by some males, had finally arrived. The remaining days until Friday, the 14th, were quiet. Nick and Judy continued their routine rounds without any problem. These days, Nick took the opportunity to write on the postcard he had bought along with the necklace. Every written word expressed all the feeling he had for her. Besides the feeling of passion, the appreciation for making him a better mammal was predominant.

               Judy had awakened a little better that day. The day before, she had put her pastry skills up to date, and the cake she wanted to make came out perfect. The decor became a little more difficult than it initially seemed, but there she managed to write and wish what she had in mind. Aside from the little cake she would give Nick when they were alone in the office, next to it was a postcard she wrote and another small gift. It was not good that he had feelings for another female, but it was about time he knew what she really felt about him, even if Nick did not match her feelings. Besides Nick, Judy also had a small gift for Clawhauser. After all, he was a great friend of hers and she adored him.

               The sound of her cell phone shook her. She turned away from the bed and went to her desk where the small device was resting. On the screen, the photograph she'd taken from Nick made her smile.

"Good morning, Nick."

"Good morning, Carrots. I need a favor from you."

"What’s up?"

"Can you tell the chief I'm sick or something?"

"Huh ... why?" The smile on her lips, faded. "You have the notion that you will be punished, don’t you?"

"I know. I'll deal with the consequences later. But I really need today."

"Was you wish!" She was irritated. Thinking she could at least stay with him half a day before releasing him to the other female, a glass of cold water fell on her.

"Do not be upset with me, Fluff. You will be well compensated."

"Do you need all day to tell her, Nick?" Her voice was altered. She knew it, and she knew he would catch it.

"Forgive me, Fluff."

"Whatever!" And hung up on his face. The cell phone was thrown against the mattress on the bed, and the tears, which had been pouring out so many days before, poured out. "Stupid fox."

Nick stared at the cell phone screen. He anticipated that she would be upset. It was unpardonable for him to miss work, unless he was really sick, and since she knew that this was not really the case, it was understandable that she had reacted that way. With a sigh, he put the phone in his pocket. Everything was well planned, and he prayed that an annoyed Judy would not ignore his message when he sent her to ask her to meet him at the end of the day. After that, he would have to deal with a very angry buffalo for missing, without any medical justification, to work. He thanked Bogo for giving him and his partner the Saturday day off.

Clawhauser was extremely excited. His tail bobbed happily from side to side. His paws tightened on his cheeks, and a smile hung from ear to ear resting on his lips. Contrary to his condition, Judy's was clearly annoying. She arrived to ZPD. In her paw, a bag of things rested. Although she had calmed down a bit before she did her morning tasks before leaving the house and going to work, the red was visible in her eyes.

"Good morning, Judy." The excitement died as the cheetah studied the rabbit's expression. "What happened?"

"Bad night," she lied and forced a smile. "Good morning." He did not question the 'why,' leaving the poor bunny alone. Then he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Nick?"

"Sick." The words came out in anger.

"Oh, soon on this special day?"

"Yes!" she shifted her attention to the bag she had with her. She opened it and from there, removed a small white box with a red bow. "Here, Benjamin. Happy Valentine's Day." She stretched out her arm with the box on her paws.

"Oh, for me?" He squeezed his cheeks again with joy.

"Yes. After all, you also deserve a gift."

He leaned across the table and grabbed the present. He removed the tie carefully and opened the box.

"So beautiful, Judy! I didn’t know you were good at these things!"

"It's natural with several siblings." She smiled at him. "Enjoy the cake and then tell me if it was good. See you later, Clawhauser." She turned away, leaving a cheetah happy to look at the little chocolate-covered cake and a small heart and strawberries for a special friend *.

 

**_End of the third part._ **

****

  * **_I do not know if it is common, but at least in Portugal it is (and I think it is also anywhere in the world). On Valentine's Day, in addition to offering a gift to our dear-half, we can also offer to people who are dear to us in another sense. In this case, the gift to Clawhauser is because he is a very dear friend and always ready to help. Judy decided to thank him for it in this day._**




	4. A Special Day ~ Fourth Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, but I do not like to make big chapters, so the reading is not too long and distessing. So, I'll finish in the fifth part. I already have the other half written almost all, but only tomorrow I will post it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!

The bag was resting on the table. Judy sighed to see her partner's secretary empty. It was unusual, and knowing the real reason for his missing, made her embarrassed. Would she say yes? Would she like the necklace? The necklace she'd never forgotten since she'd first seen it in the shop window? So many unanswered questions to silence them all at once. Judy closed her eyes and shifted the chair from her desk, sitting on it, and turning it back to the front. The paperwork had been dealt with since yesterday, and it was still half an hour before she was to appear in the meeting room where Bogo would distribute the cases, and where she would see an angry look on the buffalo as soon as he noticed the missing fox at her side. It would take seconds until the boss explodes inside.

               Far from this concern, a fox walked the streets of Zootopia, too, relaxed. The bad was already done and he would accept the serious consequences of having missed work without justification. Since this situation would only be on Sunday, when he would have returned to service, he took the opportunity to relax a little before beginning to prepare the things. Nick anticipate everything very well and hope that everything works out. That at the end of the day he and she would leave more than mere friends. Fear was present, but hope prevailed.

               As expected, it took no more than two seconds for the chief’s expression to change radically. 'Good morning' and 'quiet' were customary as soon as the buffalo entered the meeting room. Whether it was fate or not, the sullen eyes behind his reading glasses, having strayed from the cases he carried on one of his paws, were soon on the two officers he respected. Judy forced a smile behind a growing panic as the chief's eyebrows drew together.

"Hopps, where's Officer Wilde?" Judy swallowed.

"Sick," she replied in a low voice.

"Hopps?" He repeated her last, more serious name, arching one eyebrow.

 _Nick, you're so stupid for believing the chief thinks you're sick._ She thought, trying to find a more plausible explanation. However, her levels of lies were not her specialty.

"That's what he told me this morning over the phone, sir."

"After the cases, to my office, Officer!" The voice was still low, but the tone was a little softer.

"Yes, sir!" The tone of displeasure was perceptible in her voice. Judy bit her bottom lip. Nick would pay well for her to have to listen to an angry chief.

               After the distribution of the cases, and once again Judy kept the usual rounds, after Bogo handed the paperwork to her paw, he turned his back on her intention to follow him. Judy grabbed the paperwork and jumped out of the chair, following an angry buffalo.

Once inside the chief's office, Bogo sat in his chair and motioned for the rabbit to do the same in the chair in front of him. Without delay, she obeyed. He sighed heavily before speaking. His angry expression changed to one of 'I do not know what to do with this fox.'

"What's the real reason for his missed work, Hopps?"

"Do I really have to say, chief?" She said. If there was a hole in front of her, she would slip into it without any hindrance.

"You know he's going to be severely punished."

"What will be the punishment, chief?" The concern was visible in her eyes.

"I could dismiss him for a month or even fire him for missing a day's work without any justification. If it was in another job it was different, in this you know how much worse it is. "

"Please, Chief. Do not fire Nick. You can apply whatever you want, but I'll ask you anything but that." Judy almost forgot to breathe. The words came out almost in supplication, which really alerted her to the reason for such a state, but in no way did she want to lose her partner, the dearest person she had at her side. And if the other Vixen accepted the feelings, then Judy could actually lose him forever.

"Hopps, please calm down. It even gave me great joy to fire him just to see his reaction, as Officer Wilde is out of bounds, but I also must see for another expectation and he is very much in need in our department and he is a good officer. Therefore, a punishment serves. Pretty stern." A mocking smile reappeared on the buffalo's lips. Very severe indeed. It would give him pleasure to see the fox with his tail between his legs once in a while, since he was abusing certain attitudes towards his person. At the chief's words, Judy breathed a sigh of relief. Any punishment would do, as long as he could be with her. "But on those days, I will still decide how many, you are forbidden to see him and have any contact with him. Let us see if it is from this that he calms down his attitude.”

 _Better than not seeing him for an eternity._ Judy thought, staring at the chief's desk.

"Whatever the reason, today you may call of duty a little earlier, Hopps. After the round, I do not want to see you circling in this space. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" She replied, staring at him.

"Dismissed, Officer!" He told her. Judy only shook her head. Clutching again at the paperwork that had been rested on the table, she jumped from the chair toward the door. She opened it and closed it behind her.

"Argh ... these two." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Wilde, enjoy it while you can."

               The glass of coffee rested on the cup holder within reach of the steering wheel. The car had been parked in a park. Violet eyes admired the commotion of the streets. It was late afternoon and night, as soon as it fell on Zootopia, it would be a sign of more mammals, holding hands, in the streets. Restaurants filled with couples and even parks would be well frequented. Out of this excitement, ever since she left the ZPD for the car and started patrolling the streets, images of a Vixen she had never seen, haunted her in her head. Her smile when Nick told her what she felt and/or when she gave him the gift. A hug followed by a kiss ... ARGH! Judy shook her head. She shifted from the steering wheel and pressed her back to the seat.

_Nick ..._

An open paw, it was against the window glass. Her violet eyes fixed infinity. A buzz roused her. In her pocket, the phone vibrated. She shifted her attention and put a paw in her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. A message. No, two messages. One from Benjamin and one from ... Argh ... Nick! Judy opened the cheetah's first. It was a thank-you note for the cake, saying it was delicious. Smiling, she answered him back, thanking him for liking it. She left the message Clawhauser had sent her, and opened Nick's.

_'Fluff, I hope your day is going well. I know I must have a furious buffalo waiting for me on Sunday, but for now I need you to meet me at the central park by 8:00 p.m., Combined?'_

What the hell did he want her to see? At this moment, it would be for him to be in a restaurant with a Vixen scowling at each other while they dined in the candlelight, right? Okay, so let's know what's going on.

 _'Hello. Why do you want to meet me? You were rejected?'_ Oh, how she wanted that. She sent the message. Her eyes shifted from the small screen back into the streets. It did not take more than three seconds for her attention to be put back on the screen with the response to his message.

_'No jokes, Carrots. And no, I was not rejected ... **yet**! So, it's agreed to meet?_

_PS - I do not want to be impertinent but come to me without the uniform, can you?. Thank you.'_

               More than confused by the answer, and more and more of her curiosity growing, Judy wanted not to meet him. That whole conversation about Vixen and that he left her alone on this particular day patrolling the streets, she had no desire to meet him. If she did, she'd like to beat him up. But her inside told her to go. It told her it might be something important and that she might regret it later. Something that ... wait there! What does he mean by which he has not yet been rejected? But what the hell was he doing all morning and part of the day to miss work? Judy raised her eyebrows.

 _'Nicholas Wilde, you have the perfect notion that you will be 'executed alive' by the chief. Second, since morning you have not been able to tell Vixen yet? What are you up to, your dumb fox.'_ For some unknown reason, her heart began to beat wildly. Something was very strange.

_'Do not be difficult, Judith Hopps. Our meeting is then arranged. See you later, Fluff!'_

               It was the last straw. Sometimes Judy was pronounced. Usually when the fox was angry or serious. But JUDITH! She had never heard him call by her full name. Her paws began to tremble wildly and her heart beat even harder. To help, her anxiety for the combined time to come quickly was at its peak.

_Not like that, Nick. Do not give me hope like this._

**_end of the fourth part_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Fifth Part will be the last one. I wanted to created a little long parte of the encounter of them both.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^


	5. A Special Day ~ Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the delay. ^^
> 
> I finally finished writing this little story. Thanks to all who commented and those who left KUDOS *Very Grateful *
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, just as I loved writing it.
> 
> See you guy in my others stories :*

               The orange tones on the horizon, provided a magnificent sunset over the skies of Zootopia. Stretched out on the grass, a small black and red sheet, gave the seat to a fox relaxed and lost in thought. His back rested on the large tree trunk behind him. His emerald-green eyes absorbed the sunset, so often seen, but never contemplated that way. A small sigh escaped his lips. He'd been expecting her for some time, even if it was still half an hour before she came. The small basket beside him, contained the meal to which he had devoted himself with much love. Near the basket, the little box with the necklace, the red rose and the postcard, once empty, already filled. He hoped she would accept his apologies for leaving her alone to patrol the streets. Although he knew that Zootopia had been fairly calm in the last few months. And he hoped his friend and partner would accept what he was going to say. If she said no, that would indeed hurt him, but at least he would take that weight off him and continue to be his friend and partner.

               Judy had already returned to ZPD more than half an hour ago. She took advantage of it and treated herself. The bath was fast. Usually, that was not the case, because she loved to enjoy the warm water, since the hot water gave her a pleasant inner calm and a lightness in her fur. But at that moment, her mood did not want to appreciate anything. In her mind, she wanted to know what had happened to Nick for he wanting to meet her, since he should be with the Vixen. Second, her heart and her inner voice did not leave her alone. After cleaning, Judy wore black leggings and a pink blouse. She put her uniform in the locker and closed it. She picked up her small shoulder bag and left the changing rooms. She would have to stop by the office to get the bag that had Nick's present. The entrance hall was filled, but the atmosphere was strange without the cheetah. In his place, a younger officer had been making his break. Judy raised her paw to wave at the little feline, who gave a wave back to her, and at a quick pace she went to the office.

               The clock was now seven-thirty. The sunset was already farther away than it had been a few moments ago, giving way to a darker sky and the lights around the park being lit. The rain had stopped the day before, and despite the cold, it was not going to be too much trouble.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!" The female voice made him startle. Holding his paw close to his heart, he turned his head. His eyes reflected a rabbit a few feet away, with eyebrows together, paws at the waist and a foot beating furiously on the floor.

"Good evening to you too, Carrots!" He replied, putting his mocking smile on his lips. Yet his nervousness grew at an uncontrolled pace inside him.

"I demand explanations!" She asked, beginning to walk toward him. "First, you are absent from work. And let me tell you, I'm not happy about it. Because of that, I had to hear a furious chief and ... oh what punishment you'll receive when he looks at you on Sunday. Second, you asked me to come here at this time of night without an explanation. And lastly, where's your girlfriend?" She folded her arms. Her foot was beating even harder.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes as he scratched his head with his paw. He swerved from the trunk and positioned himself in front of her on his knees. He just did not lean forward because ... it wasn’t of his character. Even though it occurred to him to do so.

"Fluff, first I want to apologize for missing work." Although angry at him, his voice was serious. His eyes did not meet hers. Remorse? Perhaps. "Second, I know Bogo will not catch me easily. I accept the consequences."

"Nick, if it's days I thank you, but I think I cannot stay for a whole month without my partner." Then Judy put the bag down and crouched, staying on the same level as him. His eyes, however, found the grass more interesting at the moment. Nor did she require him to face her.

 Then she realized something was not making any sense there. She swerved a little and looked over his shoulder. The sheet on the floor, a small basket and next to this a gift and a rose and ... was that a postcard? At such a sight, Judy's already quieter heart speeded up. That would not be for her, would it? She felt her ears warm. Sighing, she returned to stand in front of her partner who, with ears backwards, noticed that his fists were now closed.

"Nick ..." she said softly.

"Mmm ..." he murmured.

"Where is she?"

"There is no ... she."

 _OK Heart. Calm down at once!_ Judy closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Her paws began to tremble and she prayed that the fox would not notice.

"So ..." she spoke again.

"It's for you!" He said through his teeth, so low Judy even had difficulty noticing.

"Sorry?!" Now two emerald green eyes stare at her violets. Such a sudden reaction made Judy startle.

"This is all for you, Judy. There is no one else," he replied softly, gesturing to the things behind them. And once he used her name, she knew he was serious. Perplexed, she felt herself blushing more and more, and her heart completely out of her chest. The silence fell on them for seconds until Nick interrupted them.

"Argh ... come with me!" He stood up and stretched out a paw to help her up. She obeyed and, grabbing the bag, he led her to the basket. Nick helped his partner sit down and he did the same. "Judy ..." he began to speak. His nervousness was at its height and he had never felt that way about a female before. Meanwhile, Judy's paws on her knees were clinging to each other. Her trembling was serious now.

Judy, you never felt so nervous when you are close to him, why now? Her attention was diverted now to things at her side or to Nick. Is it because of the things? How stupid, Judith Hopps. This is not the first time you have a picnic together.

"There's something I have to tell you." Again, his voice sweated low. She swallowed. "But first, what do you think of an open-air dinner?" He stared at her and smiled at her.

"Oh, cheeses and crackers." She rolled her eyes, bringing a paw to her forehead in disappointment. "You're making me nervous, stupid fox."

"Oh, and me thinking I was the only one here." He cracked, grabbing the basket and opening it.

"You nervous, let me laugh."

"Yeah ... now let's eat. You have to prove my new recipe. Quiche of carrots with more condiments than are your favorites." The quiche was taken from the basket and placed in front of the bunny. A knife and two small plates followed. Only the delicious scent that came from the quiche salivated the little bunny.

"You know that, being a rabbit, does not mean that you always have to eat carrots."

"I know, but they're your favorites." He shrugged casually.

If nature allowed, Judy's jaw would now be on the ground. Strange, very strange. That Nick was different than she knew. Not that he was a selfish fox without any feeling, but there were some actions there that were not common to his partner. At least for her.

"Fluff, stop thinking and eat." He already had on his paw the small plate with a slice of quiche. Judy grabbed it, and after cutting a piece with her fork and putting the food in her mouth, her eyes flashed. "Glad you liked it," he said, doing the same.

"Nick, I knew you were a good cook, but this is divine." She took another piece of the quiche to her mouth.

"Yeah, all for my Carrots," he mumbled to himself, but those words did not escape Judy's ears. Without uttering a word, she continued to eat. Her violet eyes went against to the sheet. There was no way for her heart to calm down, and her ears should be more than red. She was grateful for the night, and the lights of the lamps did not illuminate that little area.

She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to scream at him for leaving her alone. She wanted to question him why he had lied to her. She wanted ... to hear certain words she'd heard in her dreams. These dreams ended with a kiss. Kiss that melted her completely. She wanted to feel the butterflies in her belly and the nervousness of sensation. Sensation, this one, that Judy had not felt for a long time and that had recently reached her again.

The piece of the quiche in her mouth cost her to swallow. Silence fell on both, where both attentions fixed on the mammals wrapped around them. The paws were predominant. A few kisses there and here. Kits with their parents, they also walked in that park. The whole atmosphere was of romance and family.

"Judy ..." to announce of her name, made her startle again. Her violet eyes rested on a fixed fox in her figure. From his expression, Judy knew that Nick had something important to say. Well, she noticed a little nervousness, which was unusual, and her partner's paws were closed. Besides, he'd repositioned himself to get on his knee. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I did not know how to do it. The fear of losing you as a friend prevailed and never cost me so much to say what I have to say." Judy stared at him closely.

"I'm all ears, Nick."

"First ..." He swerved to the side and picked up the small box. He handed it to her. "This is for you."

Violet eyes stared at the small box with admiration, as she reached out to grasp it. Judy rested the little present on her closed legs and began unrolling the bow. After the tie was undone, she opened the present. A small white paper covered what is inside. Slowly, she turned him away. When Judy realized what it was, the tears began to form in her eyes and she drew both paws to her snout. Smiling, she turned her paws on the small present and removed the necklace she wanted. It was magnificent. All of it was white gold. Judy opened a paw and placed in her palm two small pieces that came in the necklace. A small carrot, all the color of her eyes and a replica of a paw beside it. A paw that she recognized very well. This one had the same color as the partner's eyes.

"But ..." admiration gave way to confusion. Judy stared at her partner who had a soft smile on his lips.

"The only female I wanted here is you, Judy. The only partner and friend I have at my side, who helped me become a better mammal, is you. It is for you that my heart beats when in my eyes that magnificent smile is reflected. Your good mood and company make me get up early from the bed and smile when we have a less pleasant day." At that moment Nick got up and crouched down before her. "Can I?" He stretched out a paw in front of the bunny to her give him the necklace. Judy did. From clinging to his paws, Nick went behind her and knelt. He slipped the necklace around her neck and closet it. "I want you to know how special you are to me in every way," he whispered in her ear.

With all that, Judy had been bewildered, not knowing what to say. Her nervousness was at its peak. Her heart gave her no rest. Her ears were boiling. Nick stood behind her. He sighed. It was time to tell her what he felt.

"Judy ... I ..." the words were cut short.

His back was against the ground, violently. He lifted a paw to his head, rubbing the spot that had been sore from the sudden small fall. And he was going to protest, but he was silenced. His lips felt the lips of the little bunny in a soft kiss. She broke it seconds later. Sitting on the waist of a surprise fox, she smiled broadly.

"I love you too, Nick!"

He sat up, keeping Judy seated at his waist, and brought two paws to her cheeks.

The words were not spoken at that moment, as Nick returned to kiss her back, but a more intense kiss.

 

*******

 

Nick's punishment was applied. As soon as they entered the service on Sunday, Bogo immediately spotted the fox and made him go immediately to the office. Outside in the hall, Judy kept talking to Clawahauser, ignoring the screams that could be heard. After a half-hour, a mentally exhausted fox, comes down the stairs. Without any embarrassment, he hugged Judy in a strong hug.

"I'm going to die!" He said.

"Don’t be dramatic, Nick." She stroked him in the head, calming him. "How long is without my partner?"

"Two months, Fluff, two months." There, Nick stared at Judy, gesturing nervously with his arms.

"And who's going to be my partner?"

"Him." Two angry eyes set on the cheetah, who was surprised to hear the news. "If anything happens to her, Clawhauser. You're a dead mammal."

"Relax, Nick." Judy smiled at him. Then, pulling him by the tie, she held him close to her snout, where she kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine." However, Nick folded his arms and turned his nose to the side.

Meanwhile, Clawhauser, who disliked the idea of having to go on the rounds with Judy, not because he did not like the company of the little rabbit but did not like to walk in the open field, took his paws on his cheeks, and squeeze them.

"I knew it was something going between you two. When was that?"

"Two days, Clawhauser. And I intend to stay longer, you understand?" Was Nick who took the word.

"Oh, yes sir." Benjamin saluted. "Judy will be in good hands."

"Mm ..."

Not convinced, not because Clawhauser was not able to defend himself and / or protect his partner, and Nick thanked the streets for being safe and Bogo had indicated that another patrol car was going to be in the vicinity, but the size of the cheetah and being slow to run in a certain way. Either way, Judy was strong enough and she was able to untangle herself with no problem.

"Welcome aboard, partner!" Judy smiled at him and stretched a paw to the cheetah, which he squeezed it in thanks.

"Thank you, partner." He smiled back at her.

 

**_END_ **


End file.
